


Truth

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Contest Entry, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Old work, One Shot, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle keeps having re-occurring nightmares about his mother not accepting the fact that he's gay. When he meets up with Stan the next day to talk about them, Stan thinks they should come out to them. Originally published July 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> First submission here at AO3! This was a contest entry back in 2008 and was the first fic I ever wrote for the fandom. I don't know why this is a fan favourite among the works I've done considering how old it is and how poorly written (and cheesy for that matter!) it is but I'm glad people still enjoy it!
> 
> For the record, this is a one-shot. It always has been and it always will be. This fic was designed so that the reader would interpret the ending themselves. Please do not ask me for a sequel or second chapter. I will not write one nor do I plan on it. If you're asking for one, you've missed the whole point of the story!
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on July 14, 2008.

"Please don't be mad mom."  
  
"Don't be mad?! You're gay!!"  
  
"Why mom?! Why?! Why can't you accept me for loving other guys?"  
  
"It's wrong!! It goes against this family's moral values!!"  
  
"Please mom. Try to understand. I'm your son..."  
  
"Son?! I have no son."  
  
"How could you mo-"  
  
"STOP!! I'm not your mother! I want you out of my house!"  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"I SAID OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
"Please mom! Don't hur-"  
  
 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._  
  
My eyes flew open to the sound of my alarm clock. I looked at my sweaty palms. I had that dream again. I heard my mother calling from outside the door.  
  
"Kyle? Are you awake?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah mom. I'm awake," I replied. She opened the door.  
  
"Great! Oh... Kyle, are you alright? You're all sweaty."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just warm that's all," I smiled.  
  
"Oh okay. Here, I'll open your window for you!"  
  
"Thanks mom," I replied as I watched her open my window.  
  
"There you go. Breakfast is waiting on the table."  
  
"Thanks again mom. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
My mother smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. I quickly got out of bed, put on whatever I could find, brushed my hair and teeth, and ran down the stairs. I was greeted by my father, who was reading the paper as he always does, and my brother Ike, who was studying. I gave him a light punch on the arm. In return, I got one of his "don't bug the crap out of me" looks. I sat myself down and ate my breakfast. I got a quick look from my dad.  
  
"Kyle, are you okay?" That question got everyone looking at me.  
  
"Ye-Yeah... Why?"  
  
"It's just... you look like something is bugging you. Is everything okay with school?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine with school. I mean, I just aced my last two tests."  
  
"Well, what about your personal life?"  
  
"My-My personal life? What do you mean?" I asked, worriedly.  
  
"You know... Friends and love life..."  
  
"My friends are fine and I don't have a love life."  
  
"Oh... So, nothing's wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? You know, your mother and I can help you. We were teenagers too you know."  
  
"I know dad. But honestly! Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Oh alright," My father sighed as he went back to reading the paper and my mother went back to washing dishes. Ike looked at me and gave one of his "I know that you're lying" looks. I finished my breakfast as fast as I could and ran back upstairs and laid down on my bed. Little did I know, Ike was following me to my room and him closing the door startled me.  
  
"Dude! You scared the crap out of me! What do you want?"  
  
"I know that you were lying to mom and dad."  
  
My eyes widened as my cheeks flushed a bright pink, "What are you talking about Ike?"  
  
"I know what's been going on between you and Stan."  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I think you do. You two are in a relationship aren't you?"  
  
"Lies!"  
  
"Kyle..." Ike trailed off. There was a pause between us but it became clear I couldn't hide it any longer he shut his eyes and sighed.  
  
"How long Kyle?"  
  
"A few years."  
  
"A few years?! And you still haven't told mom and dad?!"  
  
"I can't Ike! Why the hell do think I've been acting like this?! I can't tell them..."  
  
I felt tears coming down from my eyes. Ike grabbed a tissue from my desk and sat on my bed. I sat up so I could give him more space. He gave me the tissue in which I gladly thanked him.  
  
"Kyle, if it helps any, I'm cool with it."  
  
I looked down at him, "You are?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah! And if it helps, I'd be more than happy to keep your secret for you!"  
  
My eyes lit up at his words, "Would you?"  
  
"Sure! But one other thing, You shouldn't worry. I'm sure mom and dad will be okay with it."  
  
I smiled back at him, "You sound like Stan. He always says that to me."  
  
"You should listen to him more often."  
  
Ike gave me a quick hug and left my room. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I went to my desk and went through my desk drawer. I picked up my phone and dialed Stan's number. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stan? It's Kyle."  
  
"Kyle? Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying," He said in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah I have. I had that nightmare again. If you're not busy, I really need to see you. I need you by my side."  
  
"Of course. Listen, why don't you come here. My parents went to see my Uncle Jimbo and Shelly is out with friends."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Oh and Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
I smiled, "I love you too Stan."  
  
I hung up the phone and and grabbed my jacket. I ran down the stairs and told my parents I was going to Stan's place. Ike looked at me from the dining room and smiled. I smiled back and headed out the door. It didn't take me long before I got to Stan's place. We barely live a minute away from each other. I ran the bell and in a flash, the door flew open and Stan hugged me tightly.  
  
"Stan?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"I can't breath..." I laughed lightly.  
  
He quickly let go, "I'm sorry! It's just I can't stand to see you sad. That's all."  
  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Stan, you just being here makes me feel better."  
  
I entered his home and hung my jacket on the rack. We entered his living room and sat down on the couch. Stan put his arm around me and held me close. I held his other free hand. I felt the tears coming down from my eyes again. He let go of my hand wiped my tears away.  
  
"Kyle, the nightmare, you had it again?" Stan asked. I merely nodded in response.  
  
"Kyle, you shouldn't be scared."  
  
"And why should't I?"  
  
"Kyle, it's only a dream. You're so scared that your mind took your fear and made it into a nightmare. The only reason why it keeps coming back is because it's all you think about."  
  
"I can't help it Stan. You know that."  
  
"Yes you can. Nothing bad is going to happen. Listen, your parents invited my parents over for the afternoon. We should tell then."  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed as my heart nearly stopped. What the hell was Stan thinking?!  
  
"Kyle, it's going to be okay. Trust me. You're overreacting."  
  
"But my mother. She'll disown me..."  
  
"I say this over and over again, she won't disown you."  
  
"Yes she will!" I yelled as I bent down and cried. Stan lifted my head back up and kissed me.  
  
"Kyle. It will be fine. I haven't told my parents about our relationship either."  
  
I looked at him both shocked and surprised, "You haven't? Why not?"  
  
"I wanted to wait until you were ready for it."  
  
"But aren't you worried of what your parents might think?"  
  
"No. Besides, I'd rather have our parents as our parents then any other adult. Remember what happened to Kenny when he told his dad that he was bi?"  
  
I paused as I remembered the story. Kenny had told his dad that he was bi and he flipped out on him and was beaten the crap out of. It didn't help that his father was partially drunk at the time. But suddenly something clicked. After Kenny told us that story, my dreams became more violent. Was Stan was right after all?  
  
"Stan. I think you're right. After Kenny told us that story, my dreams got more violent. I think it's because after what happened to him, I thought it would happen to me!"  
  
"You see? I told you!" He said, excitedly.  
  
"Ike was right. I have to listen to you more often."  
  
Stan looked at me confused, "Ike? He knows? Since when?"  
  
"Just today. He kind of figured it out on his own."  
  
"And what did he think?"  
  
"He said that he was... cool about it," I said as my eyes grew wider.  
  
"Like I said before, I told you!"  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am overreacting. Maybe I am making a big deal out of this!" I smiled. Stan smiled back at me, "It's about time I see a smile on that face of yours!" He leaned down and gave me a kiss. It was quick but passionate. He held me close to him tightly.  
  
"Everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
We decided that we would head back to my place to play video games until his parents arrived at my home. However when we got there, our parents were already chit-chatting the day away and enjoying their drinks. I took a deep breath. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as each second passed. I held Stan's hand tightly. He looked at me and smiled, "Everything will be okay."  
  
I hope you're right Stan.  
  
We walked over to the living room where our parents were. They greeted us quickly but went back to their chit-chatting. I took another deep breath and said the words that would probably change my relationship with my parents forever.  
  
"Mom? Dad? There's something I need to tell you..."


End file.
